Cheer Up the Lonely
by cloudseis
Summary: An enthusiastic Kaito barges into an equally-unenthusiastic Miku's house with the hopes of cheering his best friend up. /oneshot/


**I wrote this last year and I didn't feel like waiting. x) I was going through my old files and found this! It's pure fluff. Cx The title really gives away Kaito's secret. What a fail.**

* * *

 _ **July 11th**_

"Miku! Guess what~!" Kaito grinned childishly, bursting into the room.

A sigh blew out from Miku's lips and her eyebrow rose in response. A delicate finger spun locks of her teal pigtails in circles. She was reading peacefully on her couch until her overenthusiastic friend disrupted her with his mere presence. He entered her house without permission _again_. An indignant expression was plastered on her face as she put down her book and waited for Kaito to tell her.

"Do you know what holiday it is today?" He inquired curiously, a hint of a whine in his voice.

"Ergh. I think it was 'Teddy Bear Picnic Day'?" The tealette answered uncertainly. She then mentally slapped herself for even thinking of such a holiday; and she wondered where the memory came from.

Kaito shook his head vigorously and explained. "No! I celebrated that with you _yesterday_ , when I took you out for a picnic and then gave you that huge teddy bear."

Miku's face heated up at the mention of that day. She was overjoyed when she got that bear. It was embarrassing.

"Oh yeah. So what's today?" Miku asked, tearing her gaze away from his and developing a strange interest in the carpeted floor beneath them.

"It's a secret," her beaming friend teased, a bright smile across his face as a finger hovered over his lip.

Miku rolled her eyes and went back to reading her book without another word. She flipped a couple of pages and found her spot.

Kaito pouted and continued his sentence, "But at least go somewhere with me today! I wanna celebrate it!"

An annoyed tealette closed her mystery book slowly. She bit her lip and replied in a low voice, "I guess. Where do you want to go?"

Miku sighed once more. She didn't want to disappoint him by saying she didn't feel like hanging out. He was her best friend after all. Besides, she needed to move around since she was wasting her life away being lazy. And what was with Kaito's obsession with weird holidays anyway? He even forced her to celebrate Wear Purple For Peace Day two months ago. Nevertheless, it had become routine for them to do something on whatever bizarre holidays it was. But she rarely had the heart to go with him.

Maybe it was her antisocial nature, but she couldn't figure out why she had always pushed him away. Or she was just used to people leaving her. They had always promised to stay, but then left her alone. Like her parents, ex-friends, and everyone else.

But she trusts him… Right?

The boy next to her smirked. He rubbed his hands together and proudly declared, "I don't know yet!"

A loud smack resonated in the room as Miku's palm connected with her face. She should've expected it, especially from _Kaito_. She would have to do everything _again_. Well, she did owe him for that teddy bear.

"Wanna get some ice cream?" she suggested subconsciously, since there was nothing else to do on whatever that day was.

Kaito's face immediately contorted into something that looked like constipation. He was obviously fighting the urge to go; and with gritted teeth, stated, "No. We have to do what makes you happy."

Miku wanted to question why, but she was too busy being shocked that Kaito had refused ice cream. Never had he _ever_ rejected ice cream. She felt a broken heartbeat and blushed, realizing what he just said. Must be some important day for him.

"A-Anyways…" she composed herself and cleared her throat. "Why don't we just hang out over here and marathon on anime? That could make me happy."

"Fine. Let's not do anything today, then." Kaito pouted, but his eyes seemed distant and cloudy as he pondered what to do.

Miku agreed as soon as he said it, not really up for celebrating another holiday anyways. "Sounds good to me."

He sighed at his friend's reclusive manner of handling things. He was already used to being rejected whenever he asked to go somewhere, so he was already mentally prepared. Miku was definitely a tough one.

Kaito's palms flung onto Miku's shoulders, turning her to face him and stare into his pools of azure eyes. He tightened his grip, wearing a determined appearance. No matter what, he has to make her happy today.

"I like you," he stated seriously. "So today, let's go on a date."

Miku remained neutral. "No."

Kaito kicked his legs up and down in playful frustration. He groaned, "Man, you're so cold! I even asked you out seriously this time!"

A ghostly smile played on her lips and a chuckle emerged from her throat. She explained, "I'm not falling for it again. And I don't feel like going out today, Kai. Sorry."

Yet she couldn't hide the light blush that dusted her cheeks from Kaito. He smiled smugly to himself. Miku cleared her throat awkwardly and opened her book, trying to distract herself from him. Silence lingered in the air, making Miku uncomfortable. She liked the change of atmosphere, but it wasn't like Kaito to be quiet. He was usually rambling on and on about ice cream and worthless things. Not that they were worthless to her. She really did listen to his feelings, even if she pretended she wasn't. Kaito knew that more than anyone else, so he didn't really mind her silence.

After a few more moments of that stiff, hallucinated air, Miku stood up and set her book on the couch. She managed to immerse herself into that book towards the ending, and the result was not what she expected. Keeping her back turned to Kaito, she took a step toward the kitchen to flush her eyes out, which was brimming with unsightly tears.

Kaito eyed the book, which was titled 'The Prisoner and the Paper Plane'. He read that book before, as recommended by Miku when she first started reading it. The ending had gotten to him, too. He sighed, now understanding why Miku couldn't look at him in that state. She never wanted him to see such an "ugly" face, as she had called it.

Miku sniffled unconsciously and immediately regretted it, halting on her way to the kitchen. She was sure Kaito had heard it. She braced herself for the mocking laughter and jeers. Instead, she got a warm hand that spun her around, warping her into a protective, secure hug. For once, she allowed herself to melt into his arms, her body still a little tense from the shock of being grabbed suddenly.

"Y-You're so stupid," Miku sniffled, her vision flimsy. "Why must you always hug me unexpectedly?"

Kaito laughed joyously, his voice coated in exuberant bliss. He held her tighter, since today was special. Miku wrapped her arms against his back and nuzzled against his chest, finally realizing what day it was. Her face darkened and the heat got to her head, and she was sure that Kaito felt it too, but she didn't care. It was Kaito, after all. There was no need to be shy.

"It's actually 'Cheer Up the Lonely Day' today… "Kaito admitted with a scratch of his head. "Why do you act so lonely anyways? I thought I was enough for you," Kaito pouted with a hint of a tease in his voice.

"Because I'm selfish. I've convinced myself that if I'm lonely, then I can count on you to banish that feeling," Miku answered with a soft bite of her lip.

Kaito let her go in an abrupt motion. Miku breathed a sigh, believing that he let her go because he was appalled at her selfishness. A chill struck her spine as she lifted her eyes to meet Kaito's. She gasped at the wide grin that he wore so shamelessly.

That is, until he smashed his lips against hers and he caught her sharp breath in one swift motion. In a moment, it felt like the whole world disappeared into nothingness, fading into the darkness. Miku's heart fluttered, as she had anticipated this for longer than she could admit. She couldn't even breathe anymore once the excitement messed with her head, jumbling and mixing everything up. Kaito, too, felt pools of happiness invade his soul.

The thing was, that was Miku's first kiss. She had no idea what to do, or if she could even do anything. Should she take a step further or let go? Should she bite him? Her rambling mind set on one decision.

She bit him. Unfortunately, as she aimed for his lip, she managed to bite the tip of his tongue.

The tealette felt Kaito snort unattractively once he felt her teeth graze his tongue with a light sting thereafter. He held in his laugh, his shoulders shaking uncontrollably and an unreadable expression cast on his face. His lips were tight and pursed as he struggled not to laugh. Moreover, he had to stop the kiss as he bent over while breathing heavily.

Miku was flustered and covered her face in shame. Kaito couldn't handle it anymore and collapsed to the floor, laughing at Miku's gestures and expressions. High-pitched, constipated-sounding peals of laughter burst out of Kaito. A squeal and snort there made Miku remove her hands and scoff at the stupidity of the situation.

He kept repeating, "You bit my tongue! Y-You bit me!"

Before Miku knew it, she ended up giggling too. Kaito pulled her down onto the floor to join him and they rolled over in frenzied hysterics. Their ribs hurt from all the laughter and balls of tears fell down their eyes.

That was the happiest both of them had ever felt.

A few minutes later, they finally calmed down. The two tried to catch their breath as they lay still on the floor with intertwined fingers.

Kaito turned his head to Miku and smiled wearily. "But you won't be lonely ever again. Not after today."

A fatigued Miku nodded, exhausted. "I know."

"And," Kaito added with flicker of amusement. "I wasn't lying about liking you."

Miku stood up groggily, stumbling and leaning against the nearby couch for support. She extended her hand towards Kaito with a faint smile. "Isn't that obvious? Now get up so we can marathon on anime today."

He took her hand with a cheerful grin.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Maybe you should leave a little review on your way out. ;)**


End file.
